Darissa AU 02
by TimeKratt
Summary: David and Clarissa decide to have their first date on New Zealand. To start it off, they take a hike to one of its mountains, but a snowstorm and a broken leg bone tried to spoil everything, forcing them to face off against eagle-like parrots in a frostbiting fight to survive.


NOTE: WK: PoN belongs to :iconTaismo89:, Clarissa Kratt belongs to :iconMimisari:, and David Genosharp belongs to me. Rated T for teens because of violence within story. Viewer discretion is advised.

All was normal on a sunny morning on the island of New Zealand. Jimmy was still asleep, Aviva and Koki were making modifications to the Time Trampoline, the bros were training, and Elsa was teaching Mina the game of chess. But one thing is still kept secret from everyone in the team to this day; David and Clarissa's relationship. It's been half a month since they started dating. David eyed the rest of the crew carefully, acting normally when someone looked at him for a brief moment before going to his/her business as he sharpened his katana.

"Hey guys," Clarissa called out. "I feel going on a hike. It may be a long one this time."

"Do ya mind if I go with ya?" David asked.

"You can."

"Hey, we want you home by 8 pm," Elsa called, multitasking with chess.

"We'll see what we can do." The two teens exited the Tortuga, walking along a trail.

"So, Clarissa, is this hike just an excuse for a date?" David asked, once they're far away enough from the ship.

"Yeah. I thought it would be nice to have our first date here in New Zealand."

"Well, this is a very neat place to be at. How about a walk to that mountain?"

"Sure thing, honey."

Meanwhile, in a secret submarine in the Pacific Ocean...

"Okay, I do believe they're ready, now. Otto, initiate breaching."

"Ja, meine lady." The submarine started rising to the surface. In the meantime, Amelia was placing three, odd looking pods at what appeared to be a missile-launcher area.

"Alright, they're DEFINITELY ready."

"Madame, we are now at the surface."

"Good." Amelia walked over to the control set. "As everybody would say, 'fire in the hole'." Amelia pressed the button and the pods were launched into the air, like Hellfire Missiles.

Back with the secret couple, they made it to snowy slope that isn't steep. As they hiked up the slope, David looked back, making sure nobody was following them. When made sure the coast was clear he trudge quickly through the snow to catch up with Clarissa. But just one, minor problem, the backpack he was carrying was slowing him down. Knowing this problem will grow and caused them to lose each other in a possible snowstorm, Clarissa slowed down her pacing and stop every once in a while. Finally, they reached their destination, an area of moss an lichen. Here in New Zealand, this is the only opportunity you can ever have before winter. Besides, it's late fall by now, making food harder to find.

"Phew, made it," David sighed as he dropped flat to the ground, catching his breath, since the trip up took up to 4 hours.

"You got the snacks we packed just in case?"

"Yep, I got them right here." David pulled out some apple slices with caramel, a big water bottle for them to share, and some chicken sandwiches leftover from two days ago. Clarissa also laid out a blanket for them to enjoy their lunch on. When they were full, they laid down on their blanket.

"Hah. This is the life. Having a secret relationship and making unknown dates whenever is possible. I can DEFINITELY handle this for the next 5 years or longer."

"Well… if anything ever happens to you, I'm always there for ya…" he rolled over to her.

"Thanks for the kind thought." They kissed each other slowly, just like they did when they first did back at the Floridan Everglades. As they pulled away from each other, Clarissa licked off the caramel sauce on his nose with her wolf tongue, causing him blush all over his face.

But suddenly, brush of wind caused her to shiver, so David did the only thing possible and wrapped the blanket around her after he helped her up on her feet. But something else was amidst via a small boom at another mountain close to there location. Clarissa looked to the now setting sun, seeing a snowstorm on its way down the mountain.

"Best that we get moving," David suggested as they packed up the containers. A snowstorm is an indication that winter is about to begin. But as they made their way down the mountain as fast as they can, the snowstorm sweeps it's right over them, literally. Knowing that they only only have mere hours before hypothermia, they couple hunkered down, and wait until the team can make a rescue search. But suddenly, a faint, screeching noise was heard, similar to that of parrots. But that's impossible; there's ABSOLUTELY no way parrots can survive this alpine region.

Suddenly, a bird-like figure charges at David, headbutting him the chest and knocking the wind out of him, away from Clarissa, and breaking a few rib bones. That was DEFINITELY a parrot, but of what type? How can it survive in snowy regions such as this? And more importantly, why are they attacking them? He retaliated by using his wind powers to blow away another parrot coming in from the west.

Clarissa transformed into her wolf form and kicked and swiped away any of the killer parrots that get close enough. Back with David, he has parrots swarming all over him, one of them landing on his left thigh, grabbing hold of one of his arms, and breaking it.

"Agh! Step off!" David shouted as he punched the killer parrot off of his thigh and rendered useless arm. More and more of these killer parrots pour in this battle field. David counted 30 of these killer parrots in total, enough to fill three army platoons. Half of them were swarming on Clarissa, as did the other half on him. He suspected that help may not come in time. Suddenly he felt disoriented and exhausted. The only other time he did was when he failed in his mission at about, ALMOST, five years earlier. He fell flat to the ground, close to his own death from broken bones, shock, and blood lost.

"David!" Clarissa exclaimed as he ran to his lover's side. She was feeling effects as he did, causing her to transform back to human form. Neither of them thought they would go out this way. It was just a month of dating. David gave a healing spell to his lover before finally passing into a coma.

But soon, a familiar, humming noise was heard. Clarissa knows what it meant; salvation at last. The Tortuga HQ hovered right over them. The killer parrots were pacified and knocked out with Aviva's sleep mist. Chris and Martin slid down ropes their way to Clarissa, as where Jimmy and Koki lowered a rope with a med sled for a badly injured Time Guardian.

"Clarissa, are you okay?" Chris asked their sister.

"Yeah, barely. David needs help."

"Don't worry, sis," Martin eased. "We're getting him outta here. Koki, Jimmy, raise him up!" the Fire Guardians pulled the rope and the med sled, carrying a nearly dead Time Guardian, we raised up to the flying, metallic turtle. After he was up there, the brothers and Clarissa went up after collecting the eagle sized, killer parrots, to search for any answers.

In the Tortuga, David was hooked up to a life support system and is given healing herbs by Ven. Meanwhile, Aviva and Koki monitor the birds, looking for any clues to the

"Wow. These are the biggest Kea Parrots I've ever seen."

"Kea Parrots?" Elsa asked, no longer distracted by chess.

"Kea Parrots are an alpine species of parrot. They are also the known carnivorous parrot in the world."

"But this is DEFINITELY strange. Normally, they don't attack humans."

"Well, these did."

"But for what?"

"Let's look back at that video to see." They rewind and replayed the video image to the moment that David fought the gargantuan Kea Parrots. Clarissa videotaped the whole battle to see show what happened then. But Elsa soon had a shocked look on her face.

"Wait, stop there!" Jimmy freezed the image to the Kea biting David's arm. "Okay, now zoom in here." Jimmy zoomed in on the Kea's neck, showing the familiar AC symbol on one of the feathers. "They got Amelia's name written all over them."

"You're right. Look at their feet. They look like eagle talons."

"No wonder they attacked us on the mountain. They were brainwashed into working for Amelia."

"Well, she won't get away with younger hurting my brother or torturing those parrots."

"Well, he does seem older than you, so…"

"Actually, I was born 74 years before him, which makes me around 90 years old." Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground at that kind of info. "Yeah, anybody I tell this to does that."

"That's older than even me!" Mina exclaimed. "So that would make you, say… 16 years older than me?"

"Yep."

"Well, at least there's nothing else to worry about." Clarissa thought about David, just in case Amelia's work has been done.

"Guys, about that…"

"Fluch those Wild Kratts!" Amelia exclaimed in fury "Always ruining my plans! I was so close to having that Time Guardian disposed of. I will get next time David. Next time!"

Meanwhile, David woke up, grunting in pain.

"Don't try to move so much," came the soothing voice of his lover.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days, tops. You have a broken arm, three broken rib bones, a fractured skull, and a dozen scars."

"Well, at least it isn't as bad as death. Where are the other?"

"Out one another training session. It may seem a little out the question, but the team cares about us."

"Us?"

"I had to tell them. I thought you were about to die. I'm always there for ya."

"Well, so much for Romeo and Juliet. Lemme guess, they want us to stop dating."

"Actually, they want you to take as much care of me as possible."

"Wait, really?"

"That's what they said."

"Okay, that's new."

"But you will always be my Romeo and I will always be your Juliet." The both kiss slowly, yet again, knowing that their love has been sealed and secured.


End file.
